


A Sweet Plan

by Zara_Zara



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Confession, Crushes, Deh Gift exchange, Drabble, M/M, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: “Connor can’t believe he’s actually in this predicament.”A short one-shot in which Zoe helps Connor figure out a way to confess to Evan. It’s not that he actually wants her help, but she found about his crush on his best friend and couldn’t let him get away with keeping it to himself.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Sweet Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is for unoriginalurl77 in Tumblr. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, I thought I wasn’t gonna write for deh anymore but apparently I forgot about signing up for this so...

Connor can’t believe he’s actually in this predicament.

Zoe, his little sister, has basically manhandled him into the kitchen with the strict instruction that he couldn’t leave until he finished baking the chocolate chip cookies he’s currently mixing the dough for. She found out he had a little crush on his best friend and then decided that it was her personal duty to help him get over his fear of confessing to Evan Hansen. 

She only found out because of the snack tradition he and Evan have in which they share foods with each other during lunch. Lately, it’s changed a little where they sometimes wrap whatever they will give to the other in a napkin if it’s not already in a plastic box and then attach a sticky-note to it with a little message. 

Unfortunately, Zoe found the stash of sticky-notes that Connor kept in his backpack because he  _ thought _ that that was safer than storing it in his room where his parents could find them. It’s not like Evan has written anything obscene or inappropriate on the notes--it’s just that Connor treasures them too much. Evan’s notes are always very sweet. Sometimes there are big smiley faces on them, or trees doodled on them with a little positive affirmation on them like: I think you’re great! You are such a great artist! I like your hair today! And those little notes never fail to leave Connor’s face and heart burning with the butterflies that daringly swoop through his gut. 

Now, with Zoe’s discovery of their little tradition, she thought she found the perfect way for him to confess: baking something special for Evan and then attaching a note onto it with his confession. 

The thought of doing such a thing terrifies and yet thrills him. He’s known Evan for nearly a year by now and there have been so many instances where he thought he could’ve told Evan his feelings but never followed through. He looks back on those moments as missed opportunities and often lies awake at night with regret for letting them go. 

As the smell of the cookies that he’s baking for Evan suffuses the kitchen with the sweet smell of chocolate and sugar, he is once again struck with doubt. Zoe seems to notice this and gently asks him, “What’s wrong?”

Connor reaches to tuck his brown hair behind his ear but stops at the last moment because of the batter caking his fingers. Grimacing, he wipes it off on his apron--because that’s what it’s for, right? And then says, “I dunno...What if he---” Connor looks down and has difficulty swallowing before saying, “What if he doesn't like me too?” He says the last part so quietly that he wonders if Zoe even heard him and he also can’t help the blush that burns his cheeks with that admission. Zoe already knows about how he feels about the other boy but he’s still embarrassed about openly admitting it. 

Zoe puts a comforting hand on his shoulder as she says, “I wouldn’t worry about that, Connor. I think he likes you too, actually,” He lifts his head a bit at that but doesn’t look at her, “I’ve seen the way you two interact with each other and I think you have a really good chance with him. All you have to do is tell him your feelings.”

Connor squeezes his eyes shut and then says, “That’s easier said than done…”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Zoe concedes, and Connor is about to give her an I-told-you-so look but she says, “But you don’t know until you try. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Connor sputtered, “What’s the worst—-Zoe, I can lose my only friend!”

“Evan wouldn’t stop being your friend.”

“You don’t know that,” Connod said darkly.

Zoe sighs and drops the packet of chocolate chips she got out of the kitchen cabinet. She holds onto his shoulder and says, “Connor, you gotta stop assuming the worst. I wouldn’t be helping you out here and encouraging you to tell Evan your feelings if I didn’t think they could be reciprocated.”

Connor blinks at Zoe with wide eyes and quietly asks, “Why’re you being so nice to me? This is weird...”

Zoe helplessly raises her hands, “Did you not listen to a word I just said?” 

“I did it’s just...It’s weird.”

“I know, you already said that,” Zoe rolls her eyes. Softening her face a bit, a corner of her mouth lifts up and she says, “I like seeing you happy and Evan makes you happy. Is it such a bad thing that I want to help you?”

Connor feels warmth on his cheeks and warmth in his heart. Zoe has pleasantly taken him by surprise and he has the sudden desire to hug her but he doesn’t. Connor turns away from her bright eyes and says, “Ok, whatever. What’s the next step with these things.”

***

At school, Connor holds the bag of cookies and note he’s written for Evan in his hands like it’s an active bomb. His heart races at speeds he hadn’t known it was capable of reaching. Students aimlessly roam the halls before classes start but he hardly sees them. Before he loses his nerve, he shoots directly to Evan’s locker and anxiously waits for his friend to arrive. 

First, he spots Zoe passing him by in the hallway. She sees him and gives him an encouraging nod and thumbs up. He’s so nervous he only twitches his head in a nod and tightly grips the package of cookies in his hands. 

Minutes pass that feel like they drag on forever. It’s torturous to stand there with the knowledge of what he’s about to do sitting so clearly in his mind. It was all he could think about last night and as a result he barely got any sleep. Right when he’s considering shoving the package in his bag and dashing the hell out of there, Evan rounds the corner and beams a smile at him when he sees Connor. That smile makes Connor weak in the knees and any thoughts of running away are thereby nullified by the fact that he  _ cannot _ get his legs to move properly if he tried at that moment. Evan steps up to him and fiddles with the straps of his backpack like he is wont to do, “Hey, Connor. How are you doin?”

Connor nearly laughs at that question because he is faaar from fine, but he can’t exactly say that so he squeaks, “I’m good. You know, just waiting for you here.” He bites down on the inside of his cheek at that. He hadn’t meant to say that even if it was true. He steps aside so Evan can access his locker. 

While Evan is distracted by the exchange of books and binders he’s conducting with his locker, Connor covertly fixes his hair and then takes a deep breath as he quickly says, “I have something for you. It’s cookies,” he explains as he shakily hands it to Evan, “I made them.”

Evan’s eyes widen, “Oh, wow! That’s cool, Connor! I didn’t know you baked.” Evan opens the package and Connor’s heart stops as he pulls out the little slip of paper he put in there. Evan is smiling as he starts to read it and then it freezes in place in a way that can only be shock. Connor dies inside because he can’t tell if it’s the good sort of shock or the bad. 

The little piece of paper slips out of Evan’s fingers and floats to the ground. Connor bites on his nails as he watches Evan’s face heat up a frightening shade of red. Oh God, did Connor piss Evan off? He didn’t know the other boy could get angry. Is the only time Evan going to get angry when Connor confesses? 

After a handful of seconds that pass way too torturously, Evan finally says, “You like me?”

Connor flusters, “Yeah, I do, I mean,” he rushes a nervous hand through his hair, “I think I said that in the note, right? Unless there’s a mistake or something and I blacked out and wrote something completely different, which I doubt…” Oh man, he’s rambling, “But, um, yeah.” 

Evan looks at him owlishly and then the sweetest smile Connor has ever seen on the other boy blooms on his face, “I like you too…” Evan quietly says and then Connor staggers backwards when Evan throws himself at him for a hug. Connor tentatively wraps his arms around Evan and then happily laughs to himself, he can’t believe that Evan likes him back…

Later that day, when they are out of school and in Evan’s empty and quiet living room, they both have the taste of chocolate cookies in their mouths as they exchange sweet kisses with each other. Connor would be lying if he said he didn’t believe Evan liked him back at least a little bit right then. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin 💕


End file.
